Blood Moon
by PockyGame
Summary: No era una noche cualquiera... Hoy la luna se teñiria de rojo ¿Significará esto algo para los Youkai?...


_**Holaaa! como andan! :D Espero no me están odiando por no seguir con los fics (Aunque me lo merezco)… Es que las ideas no vienen (A eso agregenle que estoy enferma :v)… (Aviso: El prox capitulo de "Venciendo la timidez" esta 50% terminado)... Y bueno… Ya que todos joden (Perdón por la expresión) con lo de la luna sangrienta :v me decidí a hacer un one-shot bastante corto a mi gusto -.- (¿Alguien tuvo la suerte o paciencia de quedarse despierto para ver este fenómeno?... Yo no -.-)**_

_**Bueno aqui va :D**_

_**INUYASHA & COMPANY NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A LA GRAN .**_

* * *

- ¡Kagome! —Llama una voz.

- ¿Qué sucede mama? —Contesta otra.

- ¿Podrías encender la televisión y poner el canal informativo? —Pide la mujer desde la cocina.

- Hai.— Responde la joven en tono alegre, dejando su tarea de álgebra a un lado para tomar el control remoto.

- Ahora un acontecimiento importante…—Anuncia la elegante mujer vestida con un fino traje al otro lado de la pantalla.—La profecía ama las señales de los cielos, y éstas se presentarán el próximo martes con un espectáculo lunar. Lo que ocurrirá podría sonar así: La luna se convertirá en 'sangre' mientras se alinea con la Tierra y el Sol, pero no, ésta en realidad no es una señal del Apocalipsis. En otras palabras, prepárate para que una luna inusualmente hermosa adorne los cielos nocturnos el próximo martes 15 de abril gracias a un eclipse lunar de tipo umbral que convertirá a este satélite en un cuerpo de color naranja-rojizo, según la NASA.—Informa la mujer casi sin respirar.

-_** "¿Luna sangrienta?"**_.—Piensa Kagome mientras sube a su habitación escuchando de fondo como la mujer contaba cómo se producía este fenómeno.- "¿Afectará de alguna manera el Youki de Inuyasha?".—Se pregunta con bastante temor la azabache.- Gracias a Kami ya es viernes y podré ir a la época feudal para asegurarme de que Inuyasha está bien.

* * *

Un gruñido nace de su pecho asustando levemente a la vieja pulga a su lado.

- I… Inuyasha-Sama… ¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunta temeroso Myoga.

No hay respuesta solo otro gruñido gutural que hace que el pequeño Youkai tiemble.

- Myoga… Advierte a Kagome… Vigila el pozo… Si la ves… No permitas que venga.— Dice dificultosamente el peliplata, gruñidos escapan de su garganta sin su consentimiento, siente su Youki pulsar… La transformación estaba cerca…

- Si… Inuyasha-Sama.—Pronuncia Myoga mientras su cuerpo tiembla, rápidamente se aleja del Hanyou y dando saltos se pierde entre la yerba.

- Kuso.—Suelta el peliplata clavando sus garras en el Goshinboku.- _**"Kagome"**_...

* * *

- ¡Mama! ¿Sabes donde esta el botiquín? —Pregunta la chica rebuscando en su armario.

- Oh, esta en mi habitación, acabo de reponer algunos medicamentos y vendas.—Responde su madre desde la sala.

A paso lento la chica se dirige al cuarto de su madre tomando la caja blanca que se encontraba sobre el mullido colchón, con gran esfuerzo logró meter el botiquín dentro de su cargada mochila amarilla.

- Muy bien, veamos…—Decía la chica observando la mochila.- Juguetes para Shippo, libros para Miroku, toallas higiénicas para Sango, ramen para Inuyasha, medicina para la anciana Kaede…—Susurraba la chica fijándose que no le falte nada.- Ya esta todo listo.—Murmura la azabache tomando su mochila para luego salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras, ya en la entrada principal se despide de su familia.- Ya me voy… Volveré pasado mañana .—Anuncia la joven abriendo la puerta.

- Espera Kagome.—La detiene su madre mientras corre en su dirección con una bufanda roja en mano.- Ponte esto, se que no hace frío, pero no se como es la temperatura allí en el Sengoku.—Dice Sonomi colocándole afectuosamente la bufanda a la chica.

- Arigato ne Okasan.—Agradece Kagome besando la mejilla de su madre y saliendo de la casa en dirección a la capilla que ocultaba el Honekui no Ido.

Sin miedo alguno salta dentro del pozo devorador de huesos viéndose inmediatamente envuelta por una cálida luz violácea... Segundos después ya siente el firme suelo bajo sus pies, con gran dificultad arroja la gran mochila fuera del bastante oscuro pozo y con habilidad trepa por las raíces que crecen en las paredes de este.

Apenas sale siente una picadura en su mejilla golpeándola instintivamente escuchando un leve gemido recordando inmediatamente a cierta pulga miedosa.

- ¡Kagome-Sama! —Grita Myoga saltando insistentemente en el hombro de la azabache.- ¡Debe irse inmediatamente! —Advierte escandalosamente ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de Kagome.

- ¿Por que deberia irme? —Pregunta la susodicha curiosa.

- El amo Inuyasha… Bueno… Pues el.—Tartamudeaba nervioso el pequeño Youkai.-_** "¿Sería buena idea decirle a Kagome-Sama de la peligrosa situación del amo Inuyasha?"**_.—Pensaba Myoga indeciso.

- ¿Algo le sucede a Inuyasha? —Pregunta la joven azabache preocupada… ¿Serían sus sospechas ciertas?

- Bueno… No se si deba decirle.—Decía Myoga preocupado.

- Por favor dígame anciano Myoga.— Pide Kagome preocupada y nerviosa.

Con un suspiro Myoga decide contarle a Kagome…- Lo que sucede… Es que esta noche la luna se teñirá de rojo, despertando los instintos sanguinarios del amo Inuyasha de una manera descontrolada…—Relata Myoga temblando levemente.- Y él me ha pedido que evite a toda costa que usted se le acerque.—Dice Myoga en una pose pensativa.

Sin decir palabra Kagome comienza a caminar en dirección a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

- ¿¡Que hace Kagome-Sama!? ¡Tiene que regresar a su mundo! —Grita la vieja pulga mientras se sostiene de los cabellos de la azabache cuando esta comienza a correr.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Quien sabe si Inuyasha no necesita ayuda? ¡No puedo dejarlo solo en un momento como este! —Responde Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sigue corriendo… Myoga ya no habla, ha quedado mudo ante las palabras de la chica… ¿Tanto amor sentía por el joven Hanyou? ¿Lo amaba tanto como para arriesgar su vida por él?...

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la aldea y rápidamente Kagome se dirigió a la cabaña de Kaede, todo estaba en penumbras, a decir verdad al llegar a la aldea no había visto a nadie… ¿Seria por el eclipse?... De repente de entre la nada surgen un par de manos sujetando su boca y su cintura obligándola a sentarse en el frío suelo de madera… El corazón de la chica late descontrolado, el miedo la invade… ¿Quien era? ¿Que quería de ella? ¿Acaso era Inu...?

- Tranquila Señorita Kagome, somos nosotros.—Susurra una masculina voz cerca del oído de la chica, segundos después la azabache se ve liberada del agarre del muchacho.

- ¿Que sucedió monje Miroku? ¿Están todos bien? —Pregunta la azabache en un susurro casi inaudible..

- Descuida Kagome nos encontramos bien…—Responde otra voz.

- Sango… ¿Por que la aldea esta vacia? ¿Es por la luna sangrienta? —Indaga Kagome temerosa.

- ¿Así que esto también sucede en tu época Kagome? —Pregunta Sango acercándose un poco a Kagome.

- Claro Sango… ¿Acaso ustedes le temen?... Si es por eso no se preocupen, no es el fin del mundo, se los aseguro.—Comenta Kagome en cierto tono divertido.

- No le tememos a la luna Kagome… Le tememos a lo que esta provoca en los Youkai, mononokes o bakemonos.—Responde otra voz al fondo de la cabaña.

- ¿Se refiere a la se...? —Decía Kagome cuando de repente siente un fuerte dolor en su cuello, inmediatamente coloca su mano sobre la zona en donde se produce el dolor, encontrándose con una pequeña forma, similar a la de Myoga, rápidamente retira a la pulga de su cuello y la coloca frente a ella observando desconcertada al youkai entre sus dedos… Los pequeños rayos de luna aún blanca mostraba a la agitada pulga ahora con los ojos completamente blancos intentando liberarse del agarre de la muchacha.- ¿¡Myoga-Jii San que le sucede!? —Pregunta Kagome preocupada, solo para segundos después sentir a la anciana Kaede tomar a la pulga y colocarla debajo de un cuenco y poner una roca sobre este, evitando así que el Youkai escapara.

- Anciana Kaede.—Dice Kagome sorprendida.

- En este momento no debes confiar en ningún ser sobre natural Kagome.—Advierte la mujer con pesar.

Kagome abrió los ojos estupefacta… ¿Entonces la luna afectaba a todo demonio existente?...

- Tuvimos que sedar a Shippo y a Kirara…—Comenta Sango tristemente.

- ¿Que? —Pregunta Kagome anonadada.

- Hoy Shippo quemó levemente uno de mis pies con su fuego mágico.—Cuenta la anciana Kaede.

- Y Kirara casi muerde a un aldeano.—Dice Sango en un sollozo viéndose inmediatamente envuelta en los brazos del monje.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par Kagome se levanta de su asiento y toma un arco y un carcaj de una esquina de la choza.- Tengo que buscar a Inuyasha.—Anuncia Kagome.

- Señorita Kagome no valla es peligroso.—Pide una voz medio adormilada.

- ¿Rin? —Pregunta Kagome observando con dificultad la figura de la niña que se levantaba con esfuerzo del futon.

- Sesshomaru la dejo aquí en la tarde.—Responde Miroku ante la sorpresa de la azabache.

- El amo Sesshomaru me dijo que no saliera bajo ninguna circunstancia porque era muy peligroso señorita Kagome… Por favor no salga podría salir lastimada.—Dice Rin acercándose a la azabache.

- Rin tiene razón Kagome, es peligroso ir a buscar a Inuyasha sabiendo que se encuentra en ese estado.—Dice Sango con voz triste.

- No me interesa, no dejare a Inuyasha solo.—Responde Kagome seca… No dejaría a su Inuyasha vagar solo por ahí sabiendo que se culparia por el resto de su vida si dañaba a un humano.

- Bien iré contigo.—Dice Miroku levantándose y parándose al lado de la azabache.

- Igual yo.—Agrega Sango uniéndose.

- Claro que no Sango.—Responde Miroku levemente enojado.

- ¿Quien es usted para deci…? —Intentaba decir Sango cuando se ve callada por los labios del houshi.

- No soportaría tu pérdida Sango creeme.—Dice Miroku dulcemente a la sonrojada castaña.

- Ire sola.—Advierte Kagome saliendo de la cabaña.

- ¡Kagome! —Grita Sango tratando de seguir a su amiga viéndose detenida por un campo de energía que rodeaba la cabaña.

- Anciana Kaede, Miroku, alcen una barrera y protejan la aldea.—Ordena Kagome comenzando a correr hacia la espesura del oscuro bosque…

* * *

Su respiración es agitada, su olfato es más fino, su oído más agudo, sus sentidos son más perceptibles a todo lo que lo rodea…

- Sangre…—Dice en un tétrico susurro la sombra que se mueve a gran velocidad por los árboles.

Sus ojos rojos destellan en la oscuridad del bosque, su velocidad es impresionante… Su sed de sangre igual.

- Oni.—Susurra aquel demonio deteniéndose abruptamente para observar a su presa… Un Youkai en forma de ogro, tres veces más grande que el…

Con una sádica sonrisa se lanza a las espaldas del oni destajandolo por completo. El olor a sangre fresca inunda en lugar, el Youkai de rojas vestiduras sonríe a la luna parado sobre los restos de su primera presa.

* * *

- _**"Inuyasha… ¿Donde te has metido?"**_.— Se preguntaba la azabache mientras caminaba entre la oscuridad del bosque… Sentía miedo, mucho, había colocado a su alrededor una barrera que bloqueaba su olor, haciéndola sentir un poco más segura…- Goshinboku…— Murmuró la azabache observando el gran árbol que se alzaba delante de ella, forzando los ojos pudo ver que entre las raíces se encontraba nada más y nada menos que…- ¡Tessaiga! —Grita Kagome corriendo en dirección a la katana, Inuyasha nunca dejaba su katana… Nunca.- A menos que ya se haya transformado.—Murmura temerosa la azabache, con rapidez se quita su bufanda y se la ata en la cintura sosteniendo así la saya de Tessaiga.- Por favor no hagas nada estúpido Inuyasha.—Pedía Kagome mientras corría por la espesura del bosque… La luna comenzaba a eclipsarse... El peligro se acrecentaba cada vez mas y mas…

* * *

- ¡Auxilio!... ¡Alguien ayudenos!...— Eran los gritos que se escuchaban en medio de la nada.

Sin piedad el peliplata desgarraba con sus garras cada cuerpo sin verse saciado… Sólo eran unos cuantos aldeanos ilusos que se atrevieron a salir en una noche como esta.

- ¡No escaparan! —Ruge el Youkai abalanzándose sobre un par de hombres que intentaban huir de su muerte… Un zumbido… Una luz… Con agilidad el demonio de plateados cabellos, ahora teñido por la sangre de varios hombres y demonios, esquiva la flecha que se dirigía a su estómago.

Con un gruñido gutural fija sus azulados ojos entre la espesura del bosque encontrándose con una silueta femenina…

- Inu… Yasha…—Murmura una voz estupefacta.

- Perra… ¿Tu has intentado… Matarme? —Gruñe el Youkai acercándose lentamente a la azabache que retrocede asustada.

Kagome, en medio de su carrera había escuchado los gritos de auxilio de las personas que hora ya no se encontraban en la escena, sin pensarlo lanzó una flecha en dirección al atacante sin ser consciente de que era nada más y nada menos que su amado Inuyasha.

- Lo siento Inuyasha, no creí que fueras tú…—Se disculpa Kagome nerviosa, no lo haría enfadar, tenía que encontrar el momento exacto para inmovilizarlo con los pergaminos que había encontrado en el carcaj… Gracias a Kami hace ya tiempo Miroku le había enseñado a utilizarlos…- _**"Espero que funcione"**_.- Se decía Kagome mientras continuaba retrocediendo.

- De nada me sirve tus disculpas… Perra… Yo no pienso disculparme cuando te desmiembre parte por parte.—Finalizó con una sádica sonrisa arrinconando a la chica contra un árbol.

- Vu… Vuelve en ti Inuyasha… Este no eres tu.—Tartamudea la chica pegándose al árbol.

- De que hablas perra, este eh sido yo siempre.— Contradice el Youkai acercándose aún más a la chica dejando una mínima separación entre sus cuerpos.—Quizás pueda divertirme un rato contigo antes de acabar con tu vida.—Dice despectivamente tomando a la chica bruscamente por el mentón rasgando levemente su piel con sus afiladas garras…. En ese momento el Youkai comienza a olfatear el aire… La sangre de la chica se le hace deliciosa, una gota rueda por su mejilla hasta deslizarse por su cuello perdiéndose entre las hebras azabaches.—Aunque tu sangre se me hace apetecible.—Susurra con una ladina sonrisa enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de la chica para lamer la pequeña gota de sangre.- Deliciosa…—Susurra en su oído donde muerde fuertemente el lóbulo de la chica.

- De… Dejame Inuyasha.—Tartamudea Kagome, ciertamente la lengua del Youkai le producía cosquillas pero no pensaba continuar con esto.- No quiero esto… No así.—Susurra la chica en tono suplicante.

- Tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa.—Contrarresta el demonio mordiendo el cuello de la chica.

Nerviosamente la azabache coloca las manos en el pecho del peliplata tratando de empujarlo… Es inútil, como respuesta recibe una mordida mas fuerte causando que soltara un gemido de dolor.

- No te muevas si no quieres morir en este mismo instante.—Dice entre medio de gruñidos el peliplata.

- Alejate Inuyasha.—Ordena Kagome tratando de que sus piernas no temblaran.

No hay respuesta… Inuyasha solo se acerca aún más a Kagome, logrando que no quedara un centímetro de distancia entre sus cuerpo.

- _**"Gomen… Inuyasha"**_.—Piensa Kagome conteniendo las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus castaños ojos… Lentamente comienza a concentrar energía espiritual en sus manos que han quedado entre medio de ambos cuerpos .- Perdoname…—Susurra la azabache dejando escapar un leve sollozo.

- Ahora que demo…—Gruñía Inuyasha antes de comenzar a sentir un terrible ardor en su abdomen, en un acto reflejo se aleja del cuerpo de la azabache observando con ojos abiertos de par en par la energía que desprendían las manos de la chica.

- ¡Perra! —Ruge el Youkai enfadado abalanzandose sobre la chica, viendo detenido por un campo de energía… Sin darse por vencido comienza a golpear con sus puños la barrera, así como su enojo iba en aumento y su paciencia se acababa poco a poco… Y algo estaba claro… necesitaba sentir sangre caliente fluir por sus dedos… ¡Inmediatamente!

- ¡Inuyasha vuelve en ti por favor! —Ruega la azabache desesperada… Si Inuyasha no cesaba sus golpes la barrera se destruiría en menos de un minuto.

- ¡Sal de ahí perra! —Rugía Inuyasha golpeando insistentemente la barrera… Un zumbido… Un destello… En menos de un segundo una flecha se incrustó en la espalda del Youkai logrando que por fin cesaran sus golpes.

- Niña tonta… Debiste de acabarlo antes de que su transformación se completara.—Pronuncia una voz desde la oscuridad… Pocos segundo después una figura vestida con ropajes de miko shinto sale de entre la maleza.

- Kikyo.—Murmura Kagome impresionada observando como la no miko alistaba otra flecha dispuesta a lanzarla hacia Inuyasha.- No… ¡Kikyo espera… No lo hagas! —Ruega Kagome desvaneciendo inmediatamente su protección y corriendo en dirección al Youkai que respiraba con dificultad.

- ¡Alejate de el Kagome! —Grita Kikyo sin dejar de apuntar.

- ¡No! ¡Tu alejate! ¡No es necesario matarlo! ¡Yo puedo revertir su transformación! —Grita Kagome protegiendo al peliplata con su cuerpo.

- ¡¿Que no entiendes niña?! ¡Luego de que la luna alcance su punto máximo nada lo detendrá! —Gritó con enfado la no miko tensando aún más su arco.

- ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! —Grito aún más decidida la azabache solo para que segundos después Inuyasha la apresara entre sus brazos colocando sus garras sobre su garganta.

- Ya es tarde.—Murmuró sobre su oído el Youkai para posteriormente lanzar un gruñido gutural que lastimó los tímpanos de la chica.

El peliplata no se equivocaba… Ya era tarde, tras inuyasha se alzaba gloriosa la luna mostrando su peculiar rojo, que incitaba al ojiazul de sobre manera a desgarrar la garganta de la chica de lado a lado… Pero algo no lo dejaba, un rincón de su subconsciente luchaba por salir y detener ese sanguinario acto que su lado Youkai se moría por realizar.

- Kikyo vete.—Dice Kagome con desesperación.

La mayor la observó por momentos sin dejar de apuntar a la cabeza del ahora ojiazul Inuyasha, para posteriormente guardar su flecha y darse la vuelta y partir hacia un rumbo desconocido no sin antes lanzar una última mirada de '¿Lástima?' hacia Kagome.

- Creo que no podré disfrutar de ti perra.—Dijo con sorna el peliplata tra ella presionando aún más sus garras contra la delicada piel de su garganta.

- ¿Porque haces esto Inuyasha? —Pregunta la azabache en un suspiro… Su final estaba cerca.

- Porque siento placer al sentir la sangre caliente recorrer mi cuerpo, al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre sobre mi lengua...—Contaba el Youkai mientras hacía un leve corte en el hombro de la chica causando que comenzara a sangrar, con lujuria observó las gotas de sangre y relamiéndose los labios acerco su boca hacia el fluido carmín y sorbió con fuerza causando que la chica gimiera de dolor puesto que había incrustado sus colmillos en su fina piel.

- Tu sangre es dulce miko.—Gruñó contra su hombro.

- ¡Suéltame Inuyasha no Baka!—Gritó Kagome enfadada mientras que de su cuerpo comenzaron a salir destellos violáceos que quemaron al ojiazul gravemente, inmediatamente se alejó de su cuerpo mirando con gran enfado las quemaduras en sus manos.

Con un gruñido trato de tocar a la ojimarrón recibiendo una fuerte descarga que lo hizo gemir y retroceder por instinto.

Mientras la azabache observaba impresionada el hecho de que su energía repelía a Inuyasha quien varias veces intentó acercarse a ella.

- _**"Quizás pueda purificar un poco el Youki de Inuyasha"**_.—Pensó la chica observando fijamente al peliplata que la miraba con gran odio.- _**"Espero que esto funcione… No me dejes Kami-Sama"**_.—Ruega la chica cerrando los ojos para segundos después abrirlos con gran decisión, sin temor comenzó a caminar en dirección al Youkai que se encontraba estático en su lugar. Lentamente su energía espiritual se fue desvaneciendo logrando que el ojiazul esbozara una macabra sonrisa mostrando dos líneas de afilados diente y un par de prominentes colmillos que sobresalen notoriamente.

Antes de que la chica se acercara más al peliplata este salto sobre su cabeza aterrizando tras ella, rápidamente la chica se giró tratando de encarar al chico solo para sentir cómo su estómago era atravesado por cuatro garras que se adentraba en su ser desgarrando todo a su paso, la sangre brotaba a borbotones, la respiración se le dificultaba, su garganta no dejaba escapar el grito que quería dar y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Con dificultad elevó la mirada observando el rostro de satisfacción de Inuyasha, esa sonrisa maligna que surcaba su rostro.

- Mala elección perra.—Gruñó con satisfacción el Youkai retorciendo su mano en el interior de la chica causando que tosiera escupiendo al mismo tiempo un exquisito líquido carmín a su parecer, adoraba su expresión de dolor, el olor de su miedo, de su dolor, de su sufrimiento… Y el olor de su sangre le proporcionaba un placer incalculable.

Con escasas fuerzas la chica tomó ambos mechones de cabello platinado que enmarcban su rostro y lo obligó a doblegarse acercando su rostro al del Youkai quien la miraba cual escoria.

Con toda la ternura del mundo la chica roso su labios contra los del platinado causando que este abriera los ojos sorprendido, el sabor de los labios de la chica y el dulce de su sangre hacían una combinación exquisita, queriendo más de este elixir divino el peliplata tomo con agresividad los pálidos labios de la chica. Poco a poco fue sintiendo como ese fogoso beso comenzaba a asfixiarlo, restándole importancia a esto, adentró su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal de la chica, quien parecía ya no responder, su cuerpo estaba frío, pero no estaba muerta aún oía un leve palpitar. Luego de un par de segundos sus labios y lengua comenzaron a arder, no le importó y siguió devorando los labios de la chica mordiendo ocasionalmente sus labios haciendo que brotara un más despues de eso sintió su cuerpo palpitar, su Youki se desvanecía poco a poco, el hanyou dentro de sí comenzaba a surgir…

- _**"Le dejaré un sorpresa al hanyou…"**_ —Pensó cínicamente el ojiazul al momento en que su mano atravesaba por completo el abdomen de la chica, logrando que la chica soltara un fuerte grito… Tres pulsaciones más y sus garras volvían a ser las de un hanyou, otra pulsación y las marcas moradas y los prominentes caninos volvían a la normalidad, una última pulsación y recobró la conciencia al mismo tiempo que sus ojos volvían a ser dorados cual lingote de oro…

- Inuyasha.—Fue el suspiro que escuchó.

Su respiración se cortó y sus ojos se dirigieron al inerte cuerpo de la chica que aun se veía atravesada por su brazo. Temblorosamente retiró su mano del abdomen de la chica sujetandola inmediatamente antes de que cayera. Se sentó en el suelo colocando al frío cuerpo ya sin vida de la chica sobre su regazo meciendola mientras sonoros sollozos escapaban de su garganta.

- Perdóname Kagome, lo siento… ¡Kagome! —Gritó el chico apretando aun mas fuerte el cadáver de la azabache.- Por favor no me dejes… No puedes dejarme Kagome.—Lloro cual niño pequeño escondiendo su cabeza entre el cabello de la chica.

_**Kagome… **_

Levantó el rostro inundado en lágrimas y observó el cuerpo de la chica, sus labios ensangrentados, mordidos, muchas cortaduras en su cuello, mejillas y brazos. Bajo aun mas la mirada y su corazón casi se sale de su cuerpo al ver la el hoyo que había provocado su mano en el vientre de la muchacha… Un sollozo más… Siguió bajando hasta encontrara un tela que sujetaba a Tessaiga. Ya con ojos sin vida tomó la katana y la observó como si fuera el ser mas hermoso, un ser que lo libraría de su tristeza y dolor.

Con un suspiro acercó la oxidada espada a su corazón… Solo quedaba presionar la katana sobre su pecho y todo habría acabado... Ya todo acabaría.

* * *

_**Minna! Waaa por favor perdonenme yo quiero escribir pero no me sale… Ademas perdi todos mis documentos por mandar a arreglar mi computadora, no me di cuenta de pasarlo a un pendrive :c**_

_**Espero este one-shot pueda recompensar su enojo solo un poco, una mínima parte ¿Si?**_

_**Queria decirles que ya no hare fics largos sin haber terminado los demás…**_

_**Así que hasta que no termine "Venciendo la timidez" no continuare con mi otros trabajos.**_

_**Luego de terminar dicho fic, seguiré este orden para terminar los fics.**_

_*** "Ya es tarde" - Cap 4**_

_*** "Why?" - Cap 3**_

_*** "Samui" - Cap 2 (Ya me habia olvidado que me habían pedido continuación, lo siento mucho)**_

_**O si quieren pueden elegir ustedes con qué fic quieren continuar luego de este.**_

_**Respecto a la historia: A mi parecer no me quedo muy linda, yo queria ponerle mas Gore, ya saben tripas por aquí, cerebros por alla :v pero no se escribir sobre eso… (En realidad el gore me da miedito) y me parece que se los entrego bastante tarde, mmm creo que no hay mucha historia, el final no es muy lindo (No se escribir finales trágicos :v)... Ahhh si, si ustedes desean escribiré un final feliz :3**_

_**Significados:**_

_**- Hai : Si.**_

_**- Youki: Energía Mágica. **_

_**- Kuso: Mier*a **_

_**- Arigato ne Okasan: Gracias mamá.**_

_**- Tessaiga: Colmillo de Acero.**_

_**- Saya: Funda de la Katana.**_

_**- Inuyasha no baka: ¡Inuyasha idiota!**_

_**- Honekui no Ido: Pozo devorador de huesos.**_

P.D: Me he creado una cuenta en FFL bajo el nombre de Jey-Chan asi que si ven esta historia por alli no crean que es plagio xD

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Sayoo~**_

_**Att: PockyGame.**_


End file.
